Forbidden
by The Slytherin Devoid
Summary: A late night in the library of Grimmauld Place for both Sirius and Hermione, turns into a little tryst of forbidden love with the help of Shakespeare.


**Summary: A late night in the library of Grimmauld Place for both Sirius and Hermione, turns into a little tryst of forbidden love with the help of Shakespeare.**

**Rated: T - possibly M if I continue**

**Disclaimer**: **All the characters in this story belong to J.K unless I add any OC's which isn't likely to happen.**

Forbidden

The Library on the second floor was always a quiet place at night. The soft glow of a solitary candle enveloped the room in a dull blaze of yellow. The only sound that could be heard was the occasional ruffling of paper as a page was turned. He sat streaked upon the green thatched sofa, admiring the quiet of the normally noisy house, casually reading one of his favourite books when a noise threw him from his dreaming. He looked up from his book towards the door that had been creaked open slightly. He sat up, closing his book and watched as a slim frame slipped itself through the gap. He smiled; she had yet to notice he was there. Making her way over to the book shelve she realised the light in the room. He took a breath and then she turned. Her eyes widened in surprise at the sight of him.

"Sirius, what are you doing up so late" she murmured

"Hmm, you're not the only one that enjoys a late night read kitten". He purred from his position on the sofa.

"I never took you for the type" She confessed.

"Only when others aren't around" he winked catching her blush "I can't read when it's too loud, usually I stay in my room but tonight I felt like a scenery change.

"I see, what is it you're reading?" she asked curiously edging closer to him, wondering what genre of literature would appeal to the great Sirius Black.

"Edgar Allan Poe when I'm feeling sombre which is quite often, But tonight a little bit of Shakespeare." He feed her curious glance.

She was startled for a moment, he was reading poetry, now that wasn't something she had envisioned perhaps an erotic novel or two but never poetry.

"Care to join me" he asked his voice gravelly as he patted the empty sofa cushion beside himself. She swallowed nervously, why was she so nervous all of a sudden it was only Sirius? She silently stepped over to him. He felt the cushion deflate slightly, assurance that she was in fact sitting beside him.

"What's your favourite" she asked breathlessly, ringing her hands on her lap. Sirius turned to face her, he stared into those deep brown eyes, so full of wonder and knowledge; a strange unknown beauty to them. Subconsciously he moved closer to her in result to the slight chill running through the air.

"Romeo and Juliet" he whispered

"Why" always one to challenge, he smiled softly at her lips, her face glowing in the splay of the candle light.

"It's beautiful I think such a tragic tale of forbidden love"

She took in another deep breath, nobody she ever knew had quite this effect on her, least of all Sirius Black, so why was she all of a sudden mesmerised by those steely gray eyes?

"Forbidden love huh?" she whispered softly back, moving ever so slightly closer to him.

"Mhm, forbidden love" he realised that they were so close together now, that her body was coming to lean at his side. He picked up his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders. She stared at his face for a few moments taking in his lengthy hair, scrawled in the darkest ink of black, his sharp steely eyes evoking so much emotion from within her.

"Sirius" she breathed, he leaned closer, her breath coming to rest against his lips.

"Hermione" he murmured just as breathlessly. Without quite knowing it she leaned even closer, closing the gap between the two. Gods knows this wasn't her first kiss, but certainly the best. Somehow it seemed to be sweet and innocent yet so hot and passionate all at the same time. He slipped his tongue in slowly caressing her own, she moaned. It was as if heaven and hell had collided sending a fiery sensation into her stomach. Never had she remembered feeling this good, the only thoughts running through her mind were of those steely grey eyes shaded with lust and his dark ink black hair. Too soon for her liking it was over, he pulled back taking in all of her features; those pink puffy lips, rosy flushed cheeks and wildly tame curls splaying down her back.

"A name from any other rose never smelled as sweet" He whispered running his hand over her cheek, pulling her to lie upon him. He pecked her lips once more before her head came to rest on his chest, their legs entwining.

"Sleep now, my love we'll talk more in the morning"

With that and the late hour of the night or morning as it seemed, she fell asleep to the entrancing beat of his heart, lulling her to slumber. Sirius wrapped his arms around her form. He wasn't sure what would happen in the morning, he just knew he never wanted this moment to end. Discarded by the leg of the sofa, spread open on an unnumbered page, lay his copy of Romeo and Juliet. Never had a forbidden love tasted so sweet.

**AN: Hey, thanks for reading. I actually quite like this and am thinking of making it into a proper chaptered story if I get any interest, I'll probably end up doing it even if I don't get any interest because I usually don't, So thanks again and please review I'd love to hear from you even if all you want to do is point out all the errors in my work, Hey a reviews a review. So yeah thanks. Love Messer Moony.**


End file.
